osmc_teenservfandomcom-20200214-history
Ancompton-Japanese War
"We should 1945 them" '' ''-numanbaran The Ancompton-Japanese War, otherwise known as the Communist-Japanese War, Japanese Invasion of Ancompton or the Commieville-Japanese War, was a defining war of the server's second month, fought between the two factions of Japan and Ancompton . The war lasted around an hour before peace negotiations began between Faction Leaders CommunistCactus (Ancompton) and JTB (Japan) came to terms. As a reult, Sengoku-Jidai was temporarily exiled from Japan for war-crimes and unjust killing committed during the war, as well as inciting the conflict. Background The Anarcho-Communist Faction, founded 6 hours prior to the conflict, was on a steady growth and their co-founder, numanbaran, wished to contact other civilizations. After finding Japan, he was dubious about the northern neighbour. Following a short period of time, numanbaran decides to construct a cheap, rudimentary bridge of wood, dirt and stone towards the Japanese peninsula. Within 15 minutes, he had completed the bridge, arriving at the Japanese sea fortifications. He was met shortly by Wizgoa, who, suspected a potential invasion, began an attack on numanbaran in order to safeguard the Japanese mainland. After a chase down the bridge, numanbaran regrouped at the Ancompton base with Melon, CakeDozer45, FishAndChips and CommunistCactus. After fury, numanbaran declared war on Japan at 6PM GMT for their unsolicited attack on a citizen, himself. Rousey Battles The war began peacefully and any attempt at violence was avoided by both factions. The Japanese claimed the reason for their attack was the building of the bridge, which numanbaran agreed to removing. However, Sengoku-Jidai, apparently under the command of Wizgoa, attacked numanbaran on the bridge without reason. He continued multiple times, before numanbaran hit back. The squabble continued but as numan lost health due to his weaker armour, he swam away from the bridge to the mainland. In a minute, he was killed by a chasing Sengoku. Pissed, numan started calling Sengoku names such as, "Weaboo" and the war waged on after that. JTB at first attempted to make peace, but later joined in the invasion of Ancompton, along with Wizgoa and Sengoku, and another unknown member. They killed all members of the Communist nation and the Ancommies started fist-fighting the occupiers. Regroupment began at the Phantom Bunker and numanbaran's house. Numan would also hire o8f, the famed murderer in the Pit, to his aid. Help would come within minutes and the damage caused against the occupants would later force them out. Sengoku escapes with his loot, gained from attacking the inhabitants of Ancompton, and burns the stolen goods, rather than giving them back in the peace negotiations as agreed by JTB. Peace Treaty The two factions continue to fight a little, especially numanbaran, but war is shortly ended when CommieCactus and JBT agree to peace terms. Sengoku-Jidai is temporarily exiled from Japan as a result of continuing the war and being a jackass, while the bridge is broken by Japan. The war which started with a bridge being built - had ended. War Crimes Many civilians of Ancompton were murdered, those of which were: MelonFarmerPhil, (ADD MORE). But it should be added that the civilians that were killed, joined the war, generally using rudimentary weapons like hoes, axe, and their bare hands. Footnote: Mistaken Communications Several players rushed to the aid of Ancompton by initiating a small raid on Japan's city. These players killed JTB and were prepared to hold the city. However after a brief chat with JTB, the players realized their mistake: A treaty had been formed hours before. All items stolen were returned, and the attackers left. Footnote 2: UN Relations With the UN forming, it is anyone's guess as to whether Ancompton will join as Japan has joined the UN. While they don't necessarily despise each other as much as they used too, having Japan and Ancompton in the same organization might result in catastrophe.Category:Wars